


The bad things happen (when we’re apart)

by Youremyalways



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Happy Ending, Protective Bellamy, post 6x13, season 7 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: “When we are apart is when the bad things happen, don’t you see that?” She continued through gritted teeth, yanking her wrist out of his hand, “Our best chance at surviving this and getting your sister back is together.”Or... Bellamy doesn’t want Clarke to come to the anomaly because he’s scared of her getting hurt. Clarke doesn’t want to be seperated from him again. Who wins that argument and is there perhaps a love confession? Read to find out ;)





	The bad things happen (when we’re apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Really just needed this out of my system 
> 
> Enjoy, xoxoxo

Going back into the anomaly. 

It’s the only sane option, the only thing that makes sense. 

Bellamy just briefed everyone on that very thing, and once the crowd dispersed, it was only Bellamy and Clarke remaining. He was gathering supplies for their hike into the woods in search of his sister and she was watching over his shoulder intently, worriedly. She swallowed hard as she took in the array of worry lines etched into his face. He was skilled at hiding his grief, but Clarke knew him way too well to not recognize the subtle shifts in his features that gave him away. 

When he turned around and started to walk past where she stood, she reached out and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her. 

“When do we leave?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing him carefully.

Remorse and panic crossed over Bellamy’s face as he looked over her with knitted brows and a frown, “You’re not coming with us.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows and stumbled back a step. A humorless laugh escaped her lips as she waited for the ‘just kidding’, but he just stared at her, back straight and mind made up. 

“What?” She asked, suspicion and confusion mingling in her tone. 

He let out a deep breath and shifted his stance so he was leaning more heavily on his left leg. It was like he sensed the argument coming and was more inconvenienced by it than surprised or angry. 

“It’s going to be dangerous and I can’t risk something bad happening to you.” He shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the word, “Besides, Madi needs you here.”

Clarke huffed and closed her eyes for a brief moment before proceeding with a tone that dared him to argue with her, “You’re insane if you think I’m about to separate from you again.” 

He shifted his weight again and with a tired and incessant voice, started, “Clarke.”

“No.” She immediately cut him off, stepping closer to him to show off just how serious she was about this, “I’m not getting left behind.”

Those words seemed to do something to him because the second they left her mouth, Bellamy’s shoulders fell and his eyes visibly softened. 

“I’m not leaving you behind,” He said with a careful, almost gentle voice before his tone hardened again and he affirmed, “This is about me and how I cannot risk losing you!”

“You’re a hypocrite.”

He watched Clarke with a critical eye, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his brows, “Excuse me?” 

Both his words and tone were provocative.

“You. Are. A. Hypocrite.” Clarke yelled clearly, punctuating each word with a finger pressing into his right pec, “So what? You’re not willing to risk losing me, but you don’t seem to give a crap about whether or not I lose you.”

He was taken aback, shaking his head in confusion and awe as he reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from his chest. He didn’t exactly know what to say, so he just swallowed, feeling his adam's apple bob up and down. 

“When we are apart is when the bad things happen, don’t you see that?” She continued through gritted teeth, yanking her wrist out of his hand, “Our best chance at surviving this and getting your sister back is together.” 

And part of it was true, sure. Bad things did happen with they weren’t together. But that didn’t make those two things mutually exclusive, and Bellamy was not about to put Clarke in harm's way  _ again _ after everything. He was standing firm on this. He was standing firm against her, for once. 

“I just lost her, Clarke. I can’t lose you too.” He answered with a soft head shake and shrug. 

He was hoping she’d recognize that he was done arguing, but of course, it was Clarke and she never did what he predicted. She suddenly looked furious and he stepped back an inch, trying to hide how the way her eyebrows shot up and back straightened sent a chill through him. She looked  _ exasperated. _

“And I just lost my mother!” It came out as almost a sick laugh as she ran up to him and shoved his chest, “You think I can afford to lose you?!” 

He didn’t try to fight her this time, just let her palms hit him and soaked up the pressure. He blinked slowly, gaze tracing over the multitude of emotions fighting for dominance on her face. anger. despair. betrayal. grief.

After a few seconds she let her hands slip off of him and turned her head away briefly. He watched her close her eyes and take a steadying breath. Bellamy ached to reach out and touch her, wipe away the tears that were starting to gather under her eyelids. But he was afraid of her reaction if he tried to do anything to her- for her- right now. 

When she looked back at him, her shoulders were sunken in, defeated. 

“At least if we go together we can watch each other's backs. I can’t lose you, Bellamy,” A tear slipped down her cheek and this time he instinctively reached up and swiped it away, “but I also cannot be separated from you again. We need each other. Now more than ever.” 

She brought her hand up and placed it over where his was on her face, leaning into the touch. 

He sighed, understanding where she was coming from but also really,  _ really _ feeling strongly about not losing her, “I just…” 

“I know.” She nodded, pulling their hands away from her and intertwining their fingers between their bodies. 

He exhaled deeply through his nose, tilting his head as he rebutted, “No, you don’t.”

Clarke scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and nodded her chin at him to explain.

“Clarke, this is all still so raw. I watched you die twice in the past couple days.  _ Twice. _ ” And now he was fighting against the tears in his eyes and the raw emotions in his voice, “I’m not strong enough to go through that again. You need to be here, you need to be safe. That’s the only way I’m going to be able to focus because I cannot be worried the whole time about losing the one person I have left that I…” 

Clarke swallowed in anticipation when his words fell off, and he hoped she wouldn’t focused on that last part, but of course… 

“That you…”

He decided there was no point in hiding it anymore, shrugging and saying in a loud, no nonsense tone, “That I  _ love _ Clarke, you happy?” Her eyes widened like saucers and he lowered his gaze as he reaffirmed, “I cannot lose the one person left that I love.” 

She shook her head and breathlessly stuttered over her words, “I… Bell… I…”

“Please stay here.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, letting the emotional weight of the past few minutes fall over him like a heavy blanket, “Please.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut when she whispered with a shaking voice, “I can’t.”

He knew it was coming, but that still didn’t stop his heart from stopping and his stomach from lurching. 

“Clarke.”

“No, Bellamy. I can’t stay here because…” She brought a hand up to his cheek and ran her thumb soothingly from below his ear to the tip of his chin, “Well, because I love you too, and that means I need to be with you. I need to have your back and I need you to have mine because you’re the only person I trust with it. We go  _ together _ and we find Octavia,  _ together _ . And if it goes sideways, well, then we die together too.” 

He leaned into her touch, finally admitting to himself that he was fighting a losing a battle. It was hard to feel mad or keep pushing her when she just admitted that she felt the same way about him. It was everything he wanted to hear- a sick irony. The one thing he wanted most in the world might be costing him the one thing he couldn’t live without. 

“You’re impossible.” He sighed.

She laughed a little, continuing to fan her thumb over his skin, “Like you’re any better.”

“You’re right,” He conceded, reaching up and pulling her hand from his face, instead guiding it to his back and pulling her firmly into his chest, “I’m not any better.” 

Her head fell lazily on his shoulder as he embraced her, hands making little circles on her back. 

“Hundred and twenty some odd years later and I still love the sound of that.” He said after a few seconds, bringing a hand up to pet her hair.

“Hmm?” She hummed in question, burrowing her head into the crook of his shoulder.

“Together.” 

She replied in a warm, comforting voice, “Sums us up, doesn’t it?” 

His heart flutter when her lips were suddenly kissing his neck, voice rougher than before when he whispered, “I bet we can make it even more accurate.” 

Clarke laughed and fell away just enough for their eyes to meet, “Oh yeah?” 

“Mhmm.” He hummed, a shiteating grin pulling at his lips as he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. 

Clarke may have won the battle, but dammit they both won the war.


End file.
